Como una nube perdida en el inmenso cielo
by Eritea
Summary: No le importaba ser temido ni excluido; no tener amigos ni amantes; sólo había una cosa que le importaba, pero nadie sabía con seguridad qué era... Después de todo, era de Hibari Kyoya de quien hablaban; él no amaba, o eso imaginaban muchos, casi todos. Qué equivocados estaban. Nunca conocerían el amor que sentía por el gran cielo que lo rodeaba... y cuán cerca estaba de él. (D18).


**Como una nube perdida en el inmenso cielo.**

-.o.-

Las calles de Namimori estaban casi vacías. Se podía percibir los pocos autos que pasaban a su lado cada tanto, y las pocas personas que se cruzaban en su camino se apartaban bruscamente procurando no enojar al pelinegro. En eso se había transformado él. En eso se había transformado su vida. No es que realmente le importara, porque no lo hacía. No le importaba ser temido ni excluido; no le importaba no tener amigos ni amantes. Sólo había una cosa que le importaba.

Se encaminaba paciente por esas calles que recorría sólo una vez al año. Estaba llegando a la florería del viejo que ya lo conocía muy bien. Pero se topó con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver en un largo tiempo, y mucho menos en _ese_ momento. En un primer instante sintió deseos de obviar su presencia y hacer de cuenta que no lo había percibido, pero el rubio lo llamó obligándolo a voltear.

—Kyoya. Es bueno verte por aquí, la verdad es que andaba buscándote.

Hibari odiaba que lo llamara por su nombre, gratamente ya estaba acostumbrado. Obviamente, sin intención de hacerle caso, lo miró: tenían morados y gigantes moretones en sus brazos, lastimaduras en sus manos por sostener y utilizar su látigo con tanta firmeza, y banditas o gasas en la mandíbula inferior y sienes para tapas los cortes que él le había hecho con sus tonfas. Sin emitir el más mínimo sonido, se dispuso a seguir su camino. Dino no se sorprendió, eso era típico del adolescente. En esos momentos, el joven Cavallone carecía de recursos con los que usualmente chantajeaba al pelinegro, y Romario no se encontraba cerca, lo más sensato sería no hacerlo enojar, pero Dino no se rendía fácilmente.

Comenzó a correr con aire infantil alrededor del chico y luego hacia el lugar adonde se dirigía. Sabía que, por el orgullo de Hibari, no cambiaría el rumbo de su caminata, y sabía muy bien adónde iba.

Dino llegó minutos antes a la florería que el líder del Comité Disciplinario planeaba visitar, quien frenó el paso en la puerta del local, curioso de lo que el otro fuera a hacer. Aunque lo negara, realmente esperaba que se tratase de una coincidencia. Dino observó con su típica sonrisa todas las flores del local y, como si le hubieran realmente llamado la atención, señaló unas flores que estaban arregladas para muestra. Eran crisantemos blancos.

El anciano tomó cuidadosamente las bellas flores y se las entregó al rubio, luego simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa al adolescente que esperaba en la puerta. Dino no hizo caso de la mueca del anciano y, dirigiéndose a la salida, comenzó a oler las flores.

—Aaah, huelen tan bien —exclamó al llenar sus fosas nasales de la deliciosa fragancia floral. Hibari no respondió —. ¡Vamos!

_«__¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?__» _se preguntaba Hibari. Lo siguió por pura curiosidad a paso lento. No prestaba mucha atención al entorno en donde se encontraba, de haberlo sabido se habría marchado inmediatamente de ese lugar.

Dino comenzó a subir la colina corriendo, procurando llegar mucho antes que el otro, quien sólo caminaba. Cuando ya no le alcanzaba la vista para encontrar al adulto, frenó en seco. A ese punto ya comprendía lo que hacían y adónde iban. Estaban camino al cementerio de Namimori. A Hibari le costaba creer que Dino tuviera parientes enterrados allí. Sólo quedaba otra opción. Debió haberlo sabido cuando compró los mismos crisantemos blancos en la misma florería que él, ya era mucha coincidencia.

Comenzó a correr hacia el punto más alto de la colina. Sus pies sabían exactamente adonde ir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en cuestión de segundos estaba allí. Dino también.

El líder de los Cavallone se encontraba de rodillas, rezando frente a una lápida. Había puesto las flores en esa misma, pero había separado unas cuantas para ponerlas en la tumba de al lado. Eran las tumbas de los padres de Hibari Kyoya.

¿Cómo sabía sobre ellos? ¿Cómo sabía qué flores les llevaba a sus padres? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo vigilaba? ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? Muchas preguntas atormentaban la cabeza del pelinegro, quien se encontraba en estado de shock. Miraba paralizado al otro, pero como siempre, su rostro reflejaba mucho menos de lo que en verdad sentía. Dino se dignó a ponerse de pie y levantar la vista. Su rostro figuraba esa típica sonrisa digna de él.

—Te he estado siguiendo durante un tiempo, Kyoya. Tenía que conocer las costumbres de mi estudiante favorito, de otro modo no podría entrenarte —sonreía. El Guardián de la Nube Vongola no sabía bien como responder, así que prefirió no responder en absoluto y bajó la vista a ambas tumbas, ahora adornadas con esas bellas flores. Dino giró su cabeza hacia el mismo lugar —. Supe que tus padres habían muerto hace no mucho tiempo, y supe también que visitabas sus tumbas una vez al año con unas flores: crisantemos blancos. Las flores que representan el dolor, llanto y muerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló por primera vez, cortante, con mirada fija, penetrante y amenazadora.

—Quise venir contigo a visitarlos. Te conozco más de lo que me gustaría, y por eso entendía que si te pedía venir contigo probablemente terminaría con una de tus tonfas partidas en mi rostro, ¿me equivoco, Kyoya? —preguntó siempre con esa sonrisa poderosa, Hibari no respondió, pero tampoco retractó su mirada.

Dino sabía. Sabía el porqué de las visitas del chico al cementerio. No era ni porque ellos eran ni más ni menos que sus padres, ni por obligación, ni porque los extrañaba, que -aunque lo negara- lo hacía. Era porque quería que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de la increíble fuerza de su hijo, que se sintieran orgullosos del control y la paz que suscitaba en Namimori y en su escuela, que se sintieran orgullos de lo que se estaba volviendo.

Dino llevó una mano al hombro del adolescente, que extrañamente no la corrió.

—No los conozco. Y lamentablemente nunca los conoceré. Pero déjame decirte algo que, estoy seguro, sé sobre ellos —Kyoya lo observaba con suma atención. El joven rubio podría incluso jurar que, por primera vez, los constantes ojos fríos del muchacho se humedecían y nublaban —: están orgullosos de ti.

Acto seguido, Dino ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y bajaba las escaleras de la colina, satisfecho, dejando solo a Hibari Kyoya.

El pelinegro dio vuelta, algo anonadado por la buena acción del hombre al que siempre golpeaba por los entrenamientos. ¿Cuándo se habían tomado tanto afecto?

No le importaba ser temido ni excluido; no le importaba no tener amigos ni amantes. Sólo había una cosa que le importaba: Dino. Muchos creerían que lo más importante para él era su escuela, o incluso sus padres, pero no era verdad. A Kyoya le agradaba el tiempo que pasaba con Dino, ahora le agradaba más. Tenía dudas… ahora estaban totalmente aclaradas. Echó una mirada al cielo, al inmenso cielo azul que se extendía sobre él, rodeándolo y abrazándolo cual pequeña nube.

* * *

_¿Merece review?_

_Acepto críticas de todo tipo (:_

_Gracias por leer._

O

o

.

___Miiyu: Como no tienes una cuenta y no te puedo mandar un PM, te respondo aquí ^^ Espero que vuelvas en algún momento y lo leas :D  
No te imaginas la alegría que me dio leer tu comentario. Mm, sabes? Pensé sobre hacerle una continuación, pero no sabría cómo hacerlo... Además, me gusta como queda como un One-shot, ¡pero no te preocupes! Que DEFINITIVAMENTE haré más sobre esta pareja, después de todo, también es mi favorita :3  
Oye! Dino lo consoló recuerdas? Cuando le pone una mano en su hombro y le dice "Están orgullosos de tí". Jajaja, no olvides que si se pone tan acaramelado, Hibari lo morderá hasta la muerte, y no queremos eso :P. Me llena de alegría que te haya gustado! Espero que leas mis próximas :3.  
Muchísimas gracias por haber comentado! ^^_


End file.
